


REQUEST: Fanfic about John Bennett & Reader (also Stella Carlin & Reader)

by skelevra



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelevra/pseuds/skelevra
Summary: I have a fanfic in mind, but I'm not very good in writing stories - if anyone would be interested in working on this with me pls send me a message 😊 I have a little "Storyboard" prepared so far - Thank you!





	REQUEST: Fanfic about John Bennett & Reader (also Stella Carlin & Reader)

I have a fanfic in mind, but I'm not very good in writing stories - if anyone would be interested in working on this with me pls send me a message 😊 I have a little "Storyboard" prepared so far - Thank you!


End file.
